


No Response

by happilydreamingg



Series: 2Jin [4]
Category: 2Jin - Fandom, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: One day Heejin stays late practicing, as she’s leaving she hears a beautiful but sorrow filled melody being played, before she knew it she had made her way to its source. The sun lit up the most beautiful girl playing the piano. Who was the girl playing such a sad song?See how this story plays out in, Sirens Call.





	No Response

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a little longer and it gets into more details on Hyunjin’s family life. *TRIGGER WARNING* to anyone who didn’t have a good coming out, this chapter is a little graphic and it uses some slurs. Please leave comments! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter: @bIinkinorbit (capital 'i' after the first b)

Hyunjin stayed outside waving at the car until she couldn’t see it anymore. She let out a deep sigh and looked up at the starry night wishing she could be one of those stars far, far away. She started walking slowly towards the front door not wanting to go back inside. She knew a long lecture was waiting for her. She went inside and was making her way up the stairs to her room when she heard her mother’s voice. “We need to talk. Come to my office.” Hyunjin walked slowly to her mothers office. She knocked before going inside. “Come in.” Her mother was sitting down in the couch that was next to her desk. “Sit down.” The girl did what her mother told her. Hyunjin felt nonexistent next to her mother. All she’s ever wanted was to be praised and loved by her parents, so she study and practiced hard making her #1 in her class, yet it wasn’t enough for her mother, nothing ever was. “Did I not tell you I didn’t want those type of “friends” of yours in my house anymore?” The girl couldn’t meet her mothers gaze, “she is just a junior I got paired up with for a school festival performance. I thought we could just practice here instead of at school.” Her mother let out a dramatic sigh before continuing, “I saw the two of you holding hands. Is that part of your performance as well?” Hyunjin hated her mother for trying to turn an innocent moment between her and Heejin into something crude and disgusting. She felt like crying out of anger but kept herself composed. “I won’t bring her over anymore. Sorry, if I upset you mother. I have to get ready for bed, so I’ll see myself out.” She got up and bowed to her mother before making her way to the door. “Don’t forget that soon we’ll have to start seeing about your fiancée.” Hyunjin nodded and stepped out of the office. She ran to her room and let go of all the tears she had been holding in. “I hate you,” she spoke to the darkness and emptiness around her. She couldn’t control her sobbing and shaking. She hadn’t cried this much in a long time. She held herself and let the tears run down her face. She cried herself to sleep and dreamt of a girl with wavy hair letting go of her hand and leaving her. 

Heejin went to school the next day feeling pretty down because she was basically kicked out last night but also excited since she was looking forward to seeing Hyunjin after what she told her last night before closing the car door. She usually saw the older girl during lunch but today she was nowhere to be found. She kept thinking about her so her day seemed to drag. She was on her way to her last class when a bright girl stopped her, “Heejin-ah!” The young girl turned around to see Jiwoo behind her. “Oh! Hi unnie,” she gave the older girl a small smile. The older girl looked at her, “did something happen to Hyunjin last night? Did she seem sick? She didn’t come to school today which is unusual for her.” Heejin tilted her head when she heard what her friend said. “No. She didn’t seem sick but her mother came home and I don’t know... I had to leave pretty quickly after that.” She saw her friend mouth the word “ah.” Jiwoo spoke after, “her mom can be a *she looked around* real b-word sometimes.” Heejin raised her eyebrow not understanding what the older girl was saying. Jiwoo rolled her eyes and shook her head and whispered, “a b-i-t-c-h.” Heejin gasped as she understood what her friend spelled out. “She seemed to be a little strict with Hyunjin-unnie.” Jiwoo looked at the younger girl, “Hyunjin-unnie? Is this what they call being replaced??” Heejin hit the older girl’s arm playful, “you’re still my favorite unnie!” And flashed her a toothy smile. Jiwoo gave her a big smile back. “Well I’ll let you know if she’s okay. If she ever texts me back.” The older girl said as she gave the younger girl a hug goodbye. Heejin reaches for her phone and sent a text to Hyunjin.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Heejin: hey unnie, just wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re okay. jiwoo-unnie said that you didn’t come to school today. i hope you’re okay. text me back when you can. 

[TEXT MESSAGE END] 

Heejin’s last class seemed to take forever to finish. She figured it’s because she was waiting for the older girl to text her back but she never did. The bell rang and she headed back to her dorm room. She was making her way to her room when she texted Jiwoo. 

[TEXT MESSAGE] 

Heejin: has hyunjin-unnie texted you back yet? i texted her a while ago but still no reply. 

Jiwoo: No. I tried calling her as well but she didn’t answer. Maybe she’s just busy and can’t get back to us yet? 

Heejin: you’re probably right. sorry to bother you. 

Jiwoo: You never bother me silly but I just got to work so I’ll text you later. Love you bunny! 😊

Heejin: love you too unnie! have a good day at work! ☺️

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

Heejin arrived to the dorm and dropped her bag by the door and threw herself on her bed. She was feeling a little out of it so she just laid there staring at the ceiling for a while. She was brought back from her thoughts when she got a text. She grabbed her phone quickly but was disappointed to see it wasn’t from Hyunjin.

[TEXT MESSAGE] 

Mom: Heejin-ah! I’m going to drop you off some food so you and your roommate will have some food for a while, okay? 

Heejin: thank you mom, i’ll be here in the dorm so tell me when you get here.

Mom: Okay. I love you, see you soon.

Heejin: i love you too.

[TEXT MESSAGE END] 

Heejin sat up in her bed and walked over to grab her guitar. She started playing a song she had been listening to a lot recently. 

~Earlier That Same Day~

Hyunjin woke up with a small headache from crying so much. Her eyes were still red and very puffy. It was around 5 in the morning, she’s usually still asleep at this time but her body woke her up to go to the bathroom. She used the bathroom and washed her hands and as she was making her way to her bed her stomach growled so she decided to go grab a quick snack. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother having a bowl of cereal. She nodded to her mother and her mother did the same. They acknowledged each other without speaking. Hyunjin grabbed some fruit that was in the fridge and sat down across from her mother while she ate. She could feel her mothers eyes burning into her. “Who was that girl? Tell me the truth,” her mothers voice was stern and cold. “I-I told you... she’s just a hoobae of mine from school.” Her mother let out a sigh, and yelled at her while slamming her fist on the table, “I said tell me the truth!” “That is the truth.” Hyunjin replied quickly and a bit shaken up. “You said the same thing with that last girl you brought home and she wasn’t just a sunbae to you. I’m sick and tired of you taking me for a fool, Hyunjin.” The girl felt small, “Mom... that is the tru-“ before she could get the words out she hadn’t noticed her mom had made her way next to her, and she felt pain across her cheek. “I said don’t lie to me!” Hyunjin grabbed her face, where her mom had just slapped her. She wanted to cry, “I-I’m not l-lying..” on the verge of tears her voice didn’t even sound like her own. “Why couldn’t I just have a normal daughter? Why did I have to have you as a daughter of all people? Someone so disgusting and vile.” Hyunjin couldn’t look up at her mother because she had failed to keep her tears in, they were running down her face. “I don’t want you seeing that girl anymore. I don’t care if she’s just a hoobae. I can’t have a daughter who’s a dyke. She’s probably just using you for your money just like the last girl because you aren’t pretty enough for someone to like you for your looks.” Each word her mother said cut deep into Hyunjin’s heart but before she could stop herself the words slipped out of her mouth, “fuck you.” Her mother tilted her head in shock at what her daughter just said. Before she could even think about anything, her mothers fist connected with her face. Again and again. Hyunjin tried to cover her face but wasn’t successful. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” A deep, loud voice came from the kitchen entrance and Hyunjin felt a strong arm pull her behind to protect her. She looked up to see her father, who looked at her briefly in horror. “What’s fucking wrong with you?? How dare you hit her!” Her father raised his hand at her mother and she saw fear in her mothers eyes but her father lowered his arm and came back to Hyunjin. “Are you okay princess?” The young girl shook her head no. He turned his back to his wife and started walking his daughter back to her room when he suddenly stopped at the kitchen entrance and said, “we’ll talk after” to his wife before leaving. Her mother grabbed the girl’s phone that was sitting on the counter and slammed it on the floor, breaking it out of frustration. 

Her father sat her down on the bed and looked at her face before going to the bathroom and grabbing the first aide kit. He started cleaning the cut she had above her eyebrow and the cut that was above her lip. “I’m sorry,” the older man said sounding exhausted. “I never thought she’d hurt you like this... I’m sorry, Hyunjin.” The girl looked at her father and sighed out the following, “this wasn’t the first time she’s hit me like this.” The mans eyes widened in shock, “what?! She’s hit you before?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” She looked down like a puppy getting yelled at. “I’m sorry.” Her father raised her head up by her chin. “It’s okay. I won’t let her hurt you ever again, my little princess. I promise you that.” The man got up and gave Hyunjin a kiss on her forehead and said he’d be back with an ice pack. 

Her father entered the kitchen where her mother was still sitting down. She started to speak, “I-I’m sorry it’s just that I told her not to li-“ “Shut up.” The man spit out harshly. “Hyunjin and I will be moving out. I won’t allow you to hurt her again. She’s our only child and you abuse her and lash out at her because she doesn’t fit into the mold you created and I won’t be a part of it. You can keep the house.” The woman stood up, “you can’t be serious! I can’t punish my own child now?” The man looked at her with disgust and the woman would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt. “There’s a difference between punishing and abusing. I will have our things packed tomorrow, we can talk about were we stand another time, my priority right now is my little girls safety. I won’t have you push away our daughter because of your selfish and idiotic beliefs. Do you understand me?” The woman could only nod in disbelief at her husband choosing their daughter over her. The man walked to the fridge and got some ice and put it inside a clear baggie and headed back to Hyunjin’s room. He knocked before going in. 

“Come in.” A small, fragile voice spoke up, it broke his heart to hear his little girl sound so weak when she always appeared so strong. He handed her the bag with ice and let her hold it under her right eye which was starting to turn into a black eye. He looked at her and couldn’t help but want to cry. He looked up at her and spoke, “Hyunjin, we’re moving. You and me, to a different house. I won’t stand by and let your mother mistreat you like this. You know I don’t care about who you love or what you want to do in life... as long as you’re healthy and happy, that’s all that matters to me. I can’t believe I’ve been so blind as to not see this going on under my own roof... I’m so sorry I failed you... I’m supposed to protect you, and I can’t even do that properly.” She saw her father break down in tears, a sight not familiar to Hyunjin. She dropped the ice bag and wrapped her arms around her father giving him a long, tight hug. “It’s okay, dad. I should’ve told you about this earlier... I just didn’t want to cause problems between you and mom... but if we move... can we bring Mr. & Mrs. Park with us, please?” The man was hugging his daughter back just as tightly, “Of course. I wasn’t going to leave without them.” Both of them laughed together. Her father got up from the bed and kissed her forehead. “Get some rest. We’ll be packing our things after you get some sleep.” Her father was almost out of the room when Hyunjin called out to him, “hey dad... can you tell me a story until I fall asleep?” The man smiled and made his way back into the room. He sat in the empty space next to his daughter. “What kind of story do you want, princess?” “The one about the 2 dragon brothers.” Her father smiled at his daughter and couldn’t help to think that she was still his little baby no matter how much she grew or how old she was.

~Back To Present Time~ 

Heejin had been playing her guitar for a while when her phone went off, it was her mother. 

[PHONE CALL] 

Heejin: “Hello eomma!”

Mom: “I’m outside, so come meet me and help me bring the grocery up to your dorm, sweetie. “

Heejin: “I’m on the way. See you in a bit.” 

[PHONE CALL END] 

Heejin walked to the front door and put her shoes on. She opened the door and headed down the stairs to meet her mother. As she got closer to the car she noticed two girls already helping her with the groceries, she didn’t have her glasses on so she couldn’t make out who it was until she got closer. “Haseul-unnie, Vivi-unnie?” The two older girls looked at Heejin and smiled before Haseul spoke, “we saw your mom and thought we’d help since she feeds us well.” The four of them laughed together. They all grabbed a couple of bags each and headed up the stairs to the dorm room. Her mom started cleaning out the fridge that wasn’t dirty but she wanted to make room for all the food she brought them. “Have you guys ate dinner already?” She looked around at all the girls who all shook their head no. “Well get ready, I’ll take all of you out for some pizza.” The three girls got up quickly and got ready. They arrived at the pizza place and started to look at the menu. 

Hyunjin and her father had spent all day moving into their new home, which was a lot smaller than their previous home but had 5 rooms and 5 bathrooms. A room and office for her father, a room for her, a room for her nanny and her husband the driver, Mr. & Mrs. Park. The four of them were exhausted after the move. They were all sitting down on the couch in a comfortable silence until Hyunjin started talking to Luna, her cat. “Aeong, aeong, aeong” the cat meowed back at her and rubbed her head on the girls neck. Her father spoke next, “who’s up for pizza?” Everyone raised their hands with excitement. “Lets go then.” The four of them got up and Mr. Park went to grab the keys to the car but Hyunjin’s father said he’d drive them. They arrived to a pizza place that wasn’t so packed but still pretty busy. Hyunjin walked in behind her elders and her eyes locked onto a familiar face. Heejin. She was wearing a baseball cap and a mask to try to cover up as much as her face as she could because she wasn’t looking so good. Her black eye was worse than before. She wanted to talk to Heejin but she had to miss school to move and her mother had broken her phone so she had no way of contacting her. Her nanny pulled her out of her thoughts, “oh look sweetheart it’s your friend from the other day.” She shot her nanny a look and shook her head mouthing the words “no.” Her nanny picked up on what the girl meant and changed the subject. The four of them finished their food and decided to head back home. Hyunjin looked back at Heejin one more time before leaving and saw the girl check her phone for the hundredth time that evening. Hyunjin felt a little jealous of whoever she was talking to. 

Heejin wasn’t fully into the conversation her mother and her friends were having. She kept looking at her phone waiting for a certain girl to text her back. 

[TEXT MESSAGES BETWEEN HEEJIN AND HYUNJIN] 

Heejin: hey unnie, just wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re okay. jiwoo-unnie said that you didn’t come to school today. i hope you’re okay. text me back when you can. 

Heejin: hey unnie, i hope everything is okay please message me back when you can. i just want to make sure you’re okay. 

Heejin: please message me back, i’m worried.

Heejin: sorry if i’m texting too much i’m just worried about you .

[TEXT END]

Heejin put her phone down and jumped into the conversation her friends and mom were having. They ended up talking for a while and finally decided to head back home. Haseul asked Heejin’s mom if she could drop the couple off at Vivi’s house which she agreed to. The two older girls thanked Heejin’s mother for the groceries and dinner before making their way up to Vivi’s apartment. 

“So who is the lucky girl?” Heejin’s mother asked. The girl looked at her mother confused, “huh?” Her mom playful shoved her daughter, “you were on your phone all night, Heekkie. Come on, you can tell your mom. We are best friends after all.” Heejin rolled her eyes and shook her head at her mother before answering, “she’s a sunbae, well an unnie now... and I guess I’m just worried about her since she hasn’t responded to me all day. Her mom freaked out when she walked in on us -“ she cut herself off. Her mother gave her a look, and half shouted, “walked in on the both of you doing what??” Heejin turned to face her mother with a grossed out look, “ew, mom... we were playing the piano together and our hands happened to find each other and then her mom came in and let’s just say I got kicked out.” Her moms brows furrowed as she spoke in an angered tone, “who does that woman think she is kicking my daughter out?” The girl looked at her mother and smiled. “I don’t know if she’s actually gay or if her mom is just a crazy homophobe. I’m just worried about her.” Her mother looked at her and held her hand, “I’m sure she’s okay, Heekkie. Do you like this girl? How old is she? What’s her name?” Heejin was bombarded with questions. “Uh, her name is Hyunjin, I actually don’t know how old she is... I’m guessing the same age as Jiwoo-unnie, so 21? And I don’t know if I like her... I do want to spend more time with her. Her eyes are filled with sadness and I want to help her be happy.. I don’t know what I’m saying, mom.” Her mother smiled at her, “seems like you like her but just be a good friend to her for now, good things always blossom when you don’t expect anything from someone. I raised you to be a good girl so I know she’ll love your company.” They both smiled at each other while holding hands. They arrived at the dorm rooms again. “Your father said he wants you to come home for the holidays, he misses you and so does your unnie.” Heejin nodded at her, “okay but there’s still a couple months before the Christmas break.” “I know but just letting you know now so you don’t plan anything.” Her mother said as she gave her a big hug before watching her youngest daughter go up to her dorm room. Heejin turned around at the top of the stairs and waved goodbye to her mother who sent her a flying kiss which she caught and put in her pocket. She watched as her mother drove off before going back into her room. She looked at her phone when she was laying in bed but still no response from Hyunjin. Why isn’t she responding to my texts? The girl went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed into a cute bunny onesie she had and laid in bed. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text. 

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Heejin: goodnight hyunjin-unnie.. i hope everything is okay. hope to see you tomorrow :)

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

Heejin set her alarm and put her phone on the charger and placed it on her nightstand. She fell asleep as soon as she covered herself with her blanket. 

Hyunjin had gotten home a while ago and was unpacking her things in her new room. She felt lighter in this new home. She didn’t feel confined. She was mad at her mother for breaking her phone and hitting her but her dad said he’d get her a new phone tomorrow. He didn’t want her to go to school while she was looking beat up but she had her evaluation so he talked to the teacher and asked if she could go after school and her teacher agreed. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruise around her eye getting darker but the cut above her eyebrow and on her lip weren’t swollen anymore and were slowly healing. She figured she’d have scars as a reminder. Her mother was right who would love her now especially with these scars? She looked away when she felt her furry friend rub against her leg. “Hi, Luna,” her cat jumped up and started to rub against her while purring. Hyunjin smiled at her feline friend, the only constant in her life. She picked Luna up and put her on the bed while she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She turned her lights off and got into her bed. She laid her head on her pillow and winced at pain that ran through her face. She faced the ceiling. Guess I won’t be able to sleep on my side for a while. She looked at the ceiling and the fans white noise slowly lulled her to sleep.


End file.
